A Linstead Christmas
by canada14
Summary: When Erin invites Jay to Voight's house for Christmas nothing goes as planned.


**I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to NBC and Chicago PD**

This Christmas was turning out to be one of the worst Christmases Jay Halstead had ever experienced. Not because he was in the hospital but because he knew he had just potentially screwed up the best relationship he had ever been in.

He was supposed to be celebrating Christmas with his girlfriend and her family, but a car accident seemed to ruin that for him. Thankfully his girlfriend, Erin Lindsay, had not been in the car. They had decided that he would spend Christmas eve with his brother, while she spent it with Hank. So rather than her driving back to his apartment, she just decided to spend the night at Voight's house and she would see him the next morning for Christmas breakfast and dinner.

Breakfast was supposed to happen two hours ago. He had been on his way to Hank's house with the presents he had bought for her family in the back seat. He had bought Hank a steak knife seat. Justin and Olive he had bought a couple of tickets to the Blackhawks game, since they were staying in town for a couple of weeks. For Daniel, he got a stuffed Teddy bear and a onesie that says "Don't mess with me, my grandpa's a cop".

Erin was the one he went all out for. During one of her more vulnerable moments, she had told him that she wasn't used to having a serious boyfriend over the holidays. That one year she had a boyfriend and he had broken up with her two weeks before Christmas to get out of buying her presents. She mentioned that the first nice Christmas she had ever had was when she moved in with Voight and Camille.

Jay was determined to change that. He decided that he was going to show her how much he cared about her and actually listened to her. She mentioned once in passing how much she liked these earrings while they were looking into a burglary gone wrong in a jewelry store. So he bought those and the matching necklace. She noted that she didn't have any lingerie that was specifically for Jay, that she hadn't had before him. So he went to Victoria Secrets and bought her quite a few slips, panties, and bras. She was always complaining about him being reckless during some of their assignments and how if he ever did get hurt, he shouldn't expect her to play nurse. With that in mind, he had bought her a skimpy little nurse's outfit, which was ironic since he was probably never going to see her in it. The final thing he got her was a Chicago Cubs jersey with her name on the back and two season tickets for them to go see the games when they had time.

He had planned on giving her the nurse's outfit and lingerie separately, but it wasn't like it mattered now. He was so pissed. He had almost made it to Voight's house when out of nowhere he was t-boned by a big SUV. He should have been more careful. Over the past few weeks, there had been six hit and runs. All of them involving police officers and detective, from every district. Their district had been lucky and had managed to avoid getting involved. That was until today.

He had decided not to tell Erin about the crash, only shooting her a text mentioning that something had come up and he wasn't going to be able to make it. He didn't want to ruin her Christmas and have her at his side at the hospital. She needed a break from work and the stress that came with their job. He knew it was only a matter of time before they had to break the news to Voight since it involved one of his officers but he was praying that it would be tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say she was pissed would have been an understatement. She had opened up and finally let a guy in. Then he has to go and blow it. He didn't even have the decency to call her and let her know that he wouldn't be coming, instead he just texted her. The only thing that even made her day a little better was that her nephew was here. She couldn't believe that he would blow her off like he did, she had told him how shitty Christmases had always been. She was hoping that this one would finally be different, she would actually bring a boy home, a guy she could picture herself spending the rest of her life with.

She could tell Hank was upset with Halstead too. He and Justin had offered to go hunt him down for her, but she decided that he wasn't even worth her time. She had been so worried when he didn't show up on early that she called him multiple times. That was when she thought something bad had happened to him, but when he texted her she figured that he was fine and just being an ass.

It was around four thirty when someone knocked on Hank's door. Everyone looked at each other wondering if they had invited anyone else. Hank got up and headed to the door, but not before declaring, "if it's Halstead, I'm kicking his ass." Erin followed partly because she hoped it was Jay. Instead they were greeted by a man neither of them had seen before. Erin headed back to the kitchen slightly disappointed.

The man stood there awkwardly before beginning to speak, "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt your Christmas but I was told that Hank Voight lived here." Hank nodded, allowing for him to continue, " I live just up the street a little way and there was a car accident early this morning. When the police got there, they asked me to give you the presents that were in the back of the car later tonight. " Hank looked at the presents that were sitting at the man's feet.

"Do you know who they're from?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm not sure, only that he seemed to be police what with the way they were rushing to get him to the hospital." he stuttered.

He thanked the man, took the presents and shut the door. He looked inside the bag, where all the gifts were. He knew immediately that they were from Halstead. _Shit_ he thought, _how am I going to tell Erin._ He wanted to make sure Halstead wasn't critical or dead before he told Erin so he headed into his office to call Will. He mentioned that he knew that Jay was in an accident and Will said that Jay was fine, just a little bruised. He told Hank that they were going to keep him overnight to make sure there wasn't any internal bleeding and to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

Hank walked back into the kitchen with the bag in his hand. The rest of the family looked at him confused. "These are from Halstead, since he couldn't make it he wanted to make sure everyone got their presents." Erin let out an annoyed noise, signaling that she was still frustrated with her boyfriend. "Well did they tell you where the Jackass was." Hank had hoped she wouldn't ask, he really wasn't looking forward to this or telling her that her boyfriend wanted her to stay right where she was.

He nodded to the living room, hoping that he could talk to her privately. She got up and headed in there leaving behind a very confused Olive and a slightly frustrated Justin. "So where is he?" She demanded.

Hank sighed, this was going to be difficult. "Jay was in an accident this morning on his way over here. They think it was another one of the cop hit and runs. He's fine but they're keeping him overnight at the hospital." As he was talking, he watched as she caught onto what he was say, he watched as she put her hand over her mouth in shock and he watched as she got up to gather her stuff to head to the hospital.

He grabbed her hand before she could start getting ready to go. "He told Will that if you happened to find out to tell you to stay here. He doesn't want to ruin your night, he wants you to be with your family."

She let out a choked sob, " I have to go there Hank. I doubted him and now he's in the hospital."

He pulled her into a hug, "I know kid, we all doubted him. Why don't we go open up the presents he got us, and maybe we can head down and bring him dinner."

She nodded numbly. She should have known that Jay would never bail on her, not for something this important. She felt like such a shitty girlfriend. The family ate their dinner, and went to go open Jay's presents. She watched as Hank began distributing the gifts Jay had bought them. In front of her sat at least five individually wrapped gifts, a couple with little cards on them. She saw Daniel staring at the bear Jay got him. She saw Hank staring in awe at the knife set. She saw Justin excitedly show Olive the tickets for the game.

Hank looked at her and motioned for her to open her presents. He knew this was hard, the fact that her boyfriend was in the hospital and she couldn't go see him. That she had to pretend like nothing was wrong since they hadn't told Justin and Olive.

She looked at him, "do you mind if I go open these upstairs?"

"Go"

With his help they managed to get all six gifts upstairs and into her bedroom. He shut the door when he left and she debated whether she wanted to open the gifts or not. She wanted Jay right next to her giving her childish grins and nudging her to keep going. She missed him and she couldn't wait to show him that.

She grabbed on of the boxes with a card on it. It told her not open in front of Hank with a little winky smiley face. Of course he would bring something not appropriate to her pseudo father's house. She grinned at that, and slowly went to open it. Inside were a couple of lace slips, the kind that she knew drove him crazy. She couldn't wait for him to come home so she could try them on for him. She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she moved to another box with a card. This one said the same thing as the other, and she moved to open the box. This one contained panties and bras, something she had mentioned she need more of. But these weren't your everyday set, these were the one's you wore out to a romantic dinner. The third box with the card said basically the same thing but also included an extra sentence, "for when I mess up on the job." Erin held up the skimpy nurse's outfit and laughed. They would be using it sooner rather than later.

Moving on to the gifts without notes, she picked up the bigger box and opened it. That one held the Cubs jersey with Lindsay on the back of it. She thought about all of the fun times she and Jay were going to have watching the Cubs game from one of their apartments. That was when she opened up the next box and saw the season tickets. By this time she was already fighting the tears, Jay was once again proving was an amazing boyfriend he was and she had doubted him. She sat there in awe of how Jay had listened to her. In front of her were the earrings she saw and he had even bought her a necklace to go along with it.

It was then that she let the tears flow freely, she needed to go to the hospital. She needed to see her man. She headed down the stairs, the gifts in the duffelbag Jay had brought to put the gifts in originally. She let Hank know that she was going to head over to the hospital and said goodbye to Olive and Justin promising them that she and Jay would be at Voight's in a couple of days to have breakfast with them. She grabbed the food that Hank had set aside for her and Jay since she really didn't eat anything before. After everything was in the car, she drove straight to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay had been in and out of sleep all day. He knew it was just his body's way of trying to heal faster but it still sucked feeling constantly tired. Will had warned him that Erin knew and would probably be coming soon, but as hard as he tried to keep his eyes open, he couldn't. Will had told him that he would be out of the hospital with no restrictions the next day if everything went right. He would be able to go back to work and wouldn't have to take any time off. He couldn't take anytime off, if Erin was coming to break up with him, like he suspected she was, he was going to need work more than ever.

When Erin finally got to the hospital, she practically sprinted to where Will told her to meet him. He warned her that Jay was probably sleeping , but she told him she didn't mind. All she wanted to do was be with him. Will led her to the room that Jay was in. She held the bag with the food for them and waited outside the door until Will left.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room taking it all in. Jay still looked like her Jay. He had gotten lucky, not major injuries just a little roughed up. She let out the breath she didn't know that she had been holding in and pulled the chair close to his bed. Placing the bag on the floor she grab Jay's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

She knew he was sleeping but she needed to tell him what she was feeling. "Hey so I'm really glad you're ok, but please don't ever do anything like this again. I would rather that you tell me before I begin to plot how to kill you. I can't even begin to picture my life without you in it, and I thought that you had been like every other guy and just blew me off. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, I promise it won't happen again."

She felt the hand she had been holding let go of her and stroke her cheek, "It's okay, babe. I'm glad that you're here." She looked up at those blue eyes and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Jay was discharged. Erin was there to pick him up and bring him back to her place, mentioning that most of his clothes were already there anyway. Once the got there, he settled onto the couch since the soreness as a result of the crash was started to disappear. She hadn't mentioned her presents yet, so Jay assumed that she hadn't got them. What he didn't realize that she was changing into the nurse's outfit while he was flipping through the t.v. channels.

Once she was satisfied with the way she looked she headed out to leaving room. She stood in the doorway as she glanced at her boyfriend still trying to find a t.v. show. "Mr. Halstead, I think it's time for your medicine, don't you think?" She asked seductively. She watched as he adam's apple began to bob and how he licked his lips when he looked at her and knew that he was turned on.

"I'm not sure Nurse Lindsay, I'm not a huge fan of taking my medicine," he teased.

She played along while walking over to where he was sitting "well in that case I may need to help you." she said as she straddled him and placed little kissed along his neck.

"Gosh Erin," he said breaking character. She grinned, this was normally how it went with them. Jay loved her dressing up in different outfits but he couldn't ever complete the act. He needed to let her, not the character, know how much he loved her. She had never met a guy who was so attentive to her body and her needs rather than his own, something which was special to her. There had been times when she had tried to make it about him, but it always turned back to being about her, something she wasn't used too. But she wasn't complaining, even in his injured state he was still trying to make sure she got enjoyment out of it.

Despite the outfit, that night was gentle and loving rather than the wild night she had planned. Again she wasn't complaining, these were the nights she enjoyed the most, just her and Jay. They had just finished and he was placing sweet kisses all over her body when she rolled over to face him. He looked at her confused, his eyes asking her what was wrong.

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I remembered that I never gave you your Christmas present."

"Erin, you don't have to get me anything. Being here with you, is honestly all I need."

She handed him the little box and swallowed nervously, "I was wondering if you would move in with me."

He looked up at her grinning as he held the key she had made for him, "I would have to be crazy to say no." He said flashing her his signature grin.

"I know it's not the same as what you got me, and I'm sure I can…" she began rambling before he cut her off with a kiss. "Honestly this is all I could have wanted for Christmas, You being happy was the greatest gift to me, and this is just the icing on the cake."

"You know how much I love you right, cause I don't think I've said it enough." She whispered.

"I love you too, and don't you ever forget it."

"I won't as long as next time you tell you're in the hospital," she said seriously.

"Never again babe." He said pulling her in for another kiss.

"Good cause we're supposed to be having breakfast with Justin, Voight and Olive tomorrow and I could really use you by my side."

He grinned, "always."


End file.
